


In This Lifetime

by haanon



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, dongdong jun & chan appear for a few seconds, fluff kind of, immortal/god!seyoon, it's dramatic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haanon/pseuds/haanon
Summary: Seyoon often wondered if his soulmate would be with him in this lifetime.





	In This Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> would you look at that another soulmate au, but this time we have some immortal/god!seyoon & a lil more dramatic tone
> 
> im usually bad a dramatic tones because my vocabulary isn't big enough, but dark n' dramatic seyoon is another thing I live for
> 
> tbh i feel writer's block coming soon ashdjeow, but I'm posting this draft now BECAUSE GUESS WHO STILL WAS LATE FOR ONE MONTH WITH A.C.E + ANIMATIONS W/PRODUCER WOW??
> 
> thank you for supporting moi & my cheesy ass writing♥︎

Another lonely morning came, but Seyoon was already awake. The sky was still dark, the sun beginning to rise. He sighed, like he had done for the past years, and got up, beginning his boring life once again.

' _I really want to see you right now,_ ' he thought as he poured coffee into a to-go cup.

Centuries had came and went, and Seyoon had lived through many lifetimes. Living as a God began to bore him, having seen many people and places pass by as times changed. He had nothing to look forward to, except for one thing.

His soulmate.

His soulmate came with the times and went with the times, coming and going. He never knew if they were to grow together during this lifetime or if his soulmate left him for another. His soulmate was unpredictable and a danger to his heart, yet was like a drug that Seyoon was addicted to. In every lifetime, his soulmate would never remember the last, but Seyoon would remember their sweet and bitter memories for the both of them.

Would he spend the rest of this lifetime with him? Only one night? Or would he only be a friend?

In this time and age, Seyoon worked as a university professor, teaching music. The God, in every new age, always chose the path of music. It was something that comforted him and let him forget the loneliness.

He got into his car and drove to the university, letting himself be lost in his thoughts. After the drive, he parked his car and walked to his classroom. He set down his bag and sipped his coffee as he heard the door open.

"Morning, Seyoon!" Junhee, his coworker, greeted with a bright a smile. "We have a meeting in a few minutes, how about we walk together?"

Seyoon had completely forgot about the meeting and was thankful that his younger coworker remembered. He nodded in agreement and followed Junhee, letting the other take charge of conversation. They arrived to the main building where all the other professors were, speaking amongst themselves. Another fellow professor, he knew as Donghun, ran up to them, waving a hello.

"I heard that there's going to be a new professor. He's a big deal, apparently," Donghun said and Seyoon nodded, zoning out. He let the two talk with each other before the meeting started.

The headmaster walked out and the room quieted immediately, allowing the headmaster to speak.

"Good morning. I believe you have heard the rumors of a new professor who will be teaching here," the headmaster started. "Please meet Kim Byeongkwan, who will begin teaching next semester. He will be observing for the next couple of months."

' _Is it you? Please tell me it's you,_ ' Seyoon thought hopefully.

Everyone began to clap politely as the new professor walked to the front of the room. He felt his heart race as he saw the familiar figure turn around and smile at the crowd.

' _It's you. It's really you._ '

"Hello, my name is Kim Byeongkwan. Please take care of me!" His soulmate grinned, bowing his head. He closed his eyes and looked away, feeling overwhelmed.

"Are you okay?" Donghun whispered, noticing Seyoon's discomfort. He nodded in reply, drowning out the rest of the meeting.

Seyoon immediately bolted out of the meeting, ignoring the heavy gaze of longing he felt as he left, saying a quick goodbye to his colleagues. He saw his students beginning to fill the classroom and checked his watch. After waiting for the rest of his students (who actually decided to show up), he began class, not wanting the questions of doubt to overwhelm him.

After class, he was helping a student (Seyoon believed his name was Yoochan), by answering his questions for the next assignment. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw him standing near the door, his arms crossed with the same, bright smile on his face.

"Thank you, professor!" Yoochan said and waved goodbye to Seyoon. He closed the door behind him, leaving the two alone in the classroom.

There was a silence in the air, and Seyoon was afraid to break it. He felt himself holding his breath and looked down, not knowing what to say next or what to expect.

"I remember."

Seyoon's head shot up and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Seyoon questioned as Byeongkwan slowly walked closer to him.

"I remember us," Byeongkwan murmured softly, bringing his hand up to stroke Seyoon's cheek gently.

"Are you sure?" The God whispered, coming closer to his lover, unable to leave the desperation out of his voice.

"I remember all of it, Seyoonie. I'm sure of it," his soulmate replied, wrapping his arms around Seyoon's neck and pulling him down to meet for a kiss.

Their lips melded together, fitting perfectly with one another. Seyoon wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, pulling him even closer to his body.

Years had gone by, and Seyoon never knew in each lifetime if his soulmate would stay with him or love another. But he was assured that in this lifetime that his lover would never leave his side, and he hoped that many more lifetimes would be the same.

In this lifetime, his Byeongkwan would love him. And he prayed that it would stay that way for many more.


End file.
